Drabbles about Haruno Sakura and Her Harem
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: What the title says. [ MultiSaku ]


**Summary: **_A different scenarios with our beloved medic, Haruno Sakura, and of course, our favorite male characters in Naruto. This is a one-shot. _

**Pairing(s):** Sakura X Team 7, Sakura X Akatsuki, Sakura X Sasuke, Ino X Team 10, Hinata X Team 8, Tenten X Team Gai, Sakura X Multiple, Sakura X Shisui, Sasuke X Sakura X Itachi, Sakura X Team Hebi, Hinata X Naruto, Ino X Shikamaru, Tenten X Neji

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters in Naruto. _

* * *

**Are you really an Uchiha? (Sakura and Shisui ft. Everyone)**

The war is finally over. The dead people were brought back to life by the gods whom were guilty of letting all of the destructions happened. It was a good thing too because finally Naruto will meet his parents officially, Sasuke will have his family and clan back, Kakashi will have his father and teammates, Sai will meet Shin again, Haku and Zabuza are brought back as well even the Akatsuki which included Yahiko and Nagato. Jiraiya is revived, much to Tsunade's and Orochimaru's delight. Dan and Tsunade's little brother are also revived which made the fifth Hokage even happier.

Sakura smiles in relief at seeing everyone so happy. Her smile widens when she saw the newly revived Asuma hugging Kurenai with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji sobbing. Then she saw Hinata hugging Neji so fiercely that she thought she would break him. Lee, Gai, and Tenten were beside them, laughing and crying tears of joy. Hizashi, Neji's father, was also brought to life and got welcome back by Hiashi, Hinata's father. Kiba was grinning from ear to ear at their reunion while Shino stayed silent the whole time but the pink haired medic could tell that he was happy as well.

Finally, the war is over. Everyone could go back home. Happy and content. Her burdens have slightly vanished after seeing all of her friends' loved ones were brought to the world of the living once more. However, she feels sorry for the unfortunate ones who didn't get that chance. Before she could dwell on that further, she could feel the exhaustion seeping through her body and the black lines that marked her body slowly returned back to her forehead where her seal was placed.

She kneels down on one leg, supporting herself by planting her hand firmly on the ground. She silently grits her teeth. Using the Yin seal had a major consequence and since she had used it for a long period of time, she cut possibly 12 or 13 years of her natural life span.

A warm hand was placed on her right shoulder. She looks up and sees the concern yet smirking face of her once enemy — Akasuna no Sasori.

"Long time, no see, little girl," he greeted and kneeled down in her level. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, Sasori-san," she nods. "I am fine. I'm just exhausted."

"You surely grown up. You become stronger," he stated with a small smile.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was seeing black spots and she needed to close her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasori-san, but can I borrow your shoulder for a while? I just need to rest for a little bit."

He studies her face before letting her do what she wants. She smiles slightly before closing her eyes and leaning into his shoulder. She can feel his arms circling around her in an awkward yet comforting gesture. She mutters her appreciation to his effort.

"Shall I call for a medic?"

"N-No," she stammers. "I can handle this. I'm fine, Sasori-san."

"You say that but you can't even open your eyes. Stop being stubborn and let me call another medic," he says then sighs.

"The injured ones are far more important than my measly headache," she retorts softly. "Let me be. I'll manage on this one, trust me, I am a medic too."

"What did you do anyway to make you so exhausted than normal? I know that the war took a toll on your health but it shouldn't have affected you that much," he frowns.

She giggles. "Wow, you really changed, huh? Who knew that death was the only solution for you to change."

He rolls his eyes. "You're in pain and you still had the guts to joke."

"Ugh, whatever. Just be quiet —"

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Sakura-chan, bastard?!" a loud voice that obviously belong to our resident jinchūriki burst out, catching the attention of almost everybody in the field.

Sakura groans lowly in embarrassment.

"Whoa! Go, Sasori-danna, un! You're the man!" Deidara yelled.

"What the fuck, puppet boy? If you're seducing a woman, you should have invited me too!" Hidan whines.

"Forehead! What are you doing, snuggling with your once enemy?!"

"Yeah!" Temari agreed, loudly. "You should have snuggled with Gaara instead!"

"Temari!" Gaara snaps at her, embarrassed.

"Back off, puppet boy!" Naruto marches toward them and yanks her off from the red haired puppeeter. "You as well, Gaara! I thought you were my best friend! Sakura-chan belongs to Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

"What! Sasuke-kun belongs to me!" Karin screeched. "And only me!"

"Hey, Chōjurō, didn't you say that you liked that pink haired kunoichi?" Mei asks, out-loud. "Wow, she has many suitors."

"Mei-sama!"

"All of you bastards better back away from my precious apprentice this instant!" Tsunade growled. "If you're going to court her, you better go through me!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune sighs and shakes her head.

"Naruto," she murmurs. "Take me to the nearest tent. My head is hurting."

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan!" he grins before scooping her up bridal style and running towards the nearest tent like she requested. "I'll get a medic for you, Sakura-chan! Be right back!"

He didn't even bother stopping when she called out to him. She sighs and hops over to the bed and sits down, leaning her head down on the pillow. Then all of a sudden, someone enters inside and she is met with onyx-colored eyes peering at her and grinning widely.

_"He looks like an Uchiha."_

"Whoa, is that your natural hair color?! I have never seen such hair color before. It looks so soft too! Can I touch it? Please? I really want to touch it. Oh, by the way, my name is Uchiha Shisui. I'm 'Tachi-chan's and Sasu-chan's older cousin! You are?"

_"No wonder he looks like an Uchiha. His personality is different though, quite similar to Naruto."_

"Ne... are you mute? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Well, of course, I didn't know at all. I have just been revived but still it made me feel so guilty. Here..uh... I'll try to use a hand sign. Can you do it or do you write something on a white board or a pad paper? Which one is it? Oh, perhaps, are you deaf too? You can't hear me — Ow, 'Tachi-chan!" Shisui rubs his head.

"Be quiet, Shisui. You're embarrassing," then, the newly arrived Itachi turned to Sakura. "I apologize for my idiotic cousin's behavior."

"It's fine," she speaks, much to Shisui's surprise. "I'm just surprised that he acted like Naruto."

"Shisui is... different from the rest of the clan."

"I can clearly see that."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? And you two know each other?"

"She's my foolish brother's former teammate, Haruno Sakura."

"Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san," she bows and smiles quite awkwardly at him.

He grins. "Aw, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Shisui!"

She was about to speak when he suddenly disappeared, surprising her, and quickly appeared beside her in seconds. Then, he lowers his face and whispers in her ear. "You never answer my question before."

She tilts her head, confused. "What question?"

"Is that your natural hair co —"

He is sent flying all the way to the moon.

"Don't let him come near me, Itachi-san, or else I will put him back 6 feet on the ground!"

"..."

* * *

**Bet (Sakura and Kisame ft. Itachi)**

They say that Haruno Sakura is like the second version of their current Hokage, Senju Tsunade — the Slug Sannin — which is true. They both got easily irritated over stupid people, both were medics, both had that monstrous strength, both had the Yin seal on their forehead, both had a tank like stomach when it comes to drinking, and both loved betting.

The only thing that differs them from each other except, of course, from their physical traits was that Sakura _**never **_lose from her bets while her mentor _**always **_lose, that's also the reason why she's called the Legendary Sucker.

And so, here is our resident pink haired kunoichi, grinning from ear to ear as she collected her money and watched in amusement as the blue-skinned shinobi's face fell when he realized she got all of his money.

From beside him, Itachi sighs in exasperation. "Didn't I tell you to not make bets with Sakura?"

However, the shark man was still sulking so he didn't hear him.

* * *

**Cooking (Sakura ft. Akatsuki except Pein, Kisame, and Konan)**

"Go away, losers," then she closes the door in front of their faces.

"Hey bitch! How dare you close the door in front of your future husband!"

"Fuck you, Hidan. Go away!"

"Yeah, Hidan, go away. Sakura-chan doesn't like you, yeah, and she will never marry a foul-mouthed heathen like you!" Deidara says with a smirk.

"What did you say?! Do you want me to sacrifice you, fucking barbie, huh?!"

"I am not a barbie!"

"Shut up, Deidara. You're annoying." Sasori orders. "Also, you two are distressing my doll here so I suggest the both of you should go away this instant."

"And what? Allow you to molest my Sakura-chan. No way, danna!"

"Screw off, puppet boy!"

"She's not yours, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan," Itachi said with his usual blank tone but with a hint of warning in it. "She's only mine."

A tick mark forms at the side of the three said ninjas. "She's not yours either!"

"You guys are doing a good job in making yourselves embarrassing," Kakuzu cuts in.

"I agree and **it's not like that woman **loves the four of you. **She belongs to us only!" **Zetsu proclaimed.

"Tobi disagrees with all of you! Tobi thinks that Sakura-chan loves Tobi the most because Tobi is the sweetest, nicest, and most loving one among the Akatsuki! And also because Tobi is a GOOD BOY!"

"GO AWAY, TOBI!"

Sakura looks out from her window, mentally sighing at the stupidity of her friends.

And to think this all started because she refused to cook them breakfast.

* * *

**Drunk (Sakura and Sasuke)**

He was not one to go hormonal over any woman. It was not because he was gay or anything. It was just because he didn't find them quite appealing or somewhat... appetizing to him. Despite their constant flashing of their womanly assets to him without any shame.

However, right now, he was feeling _uncomfortable, squirmy, and quite... horny._

And he was not just staring at a random woman, he was ogling at our favorite heroine, **Haruno Sakura. **His eyes couldn't help but examine her figure slowly from her head down to her feet. She was stripping off her clothes. **_Stripping off her clothes._**

Why?

Because she was drunk after drinking 30 bottles of beer in the bar and she said. **_"Sasuke-kun, I feel so hot. Can I remove my clothes?"_**

That question sounded an invitation to his ears.

Without even his permission, she began taking off her clothes, one by one. Starting first from her upper clothing. She unbottons her shirt quite clumsily due to her hazy state and he gulps when he sees her... apparently, well-developed chest being covered by a red, lacy bra.

A bead of cold sweat falls down from the side of his face as he ogles at her body.

Then, she —

"Oomph!"

Sasuke's head hit the nearby wall as his teammate's body fell down on top of him all of a sudden. A loud snore is heard that indicated that Sakura fell asleep.

He rubs his head, annoyed.

_"Can't believe I let myself get distracted! Ugh, I need a cold shower!"_

* * *

**Eye color (Sakura ft. Team Seven)**

"Um... Sakura-chan, wh-what are you doing?" the blonde haired teammate of hers asks while stammering, his face turning to different shades of red.

Out of nowhere, the rosette has grabbed Naruto in the face but not too roughly. She just pulled his face closer to her own with both of her hands at both of his cheeks and started examining something on his face. His heart flutters at the close proximity of their face.

While Naruto was enjoying his position too much, a certain two raven haired males and one silver haired male were giving the blonde their dark glare.

_"Damn you, Naruto!" _

_"Dobe. I'll kill you later."_

_"Stupid Ugly, why did she have to do that to him, of all people?!"_

"Your eyes reminded me of the ocean, Naruto. I was just fascinated. Sorry for grabbing you like that," she pushes herself away from him and settles down on the grass as if nothing happened.

"I-It's f-fine, Sakura-chan," he was still blushing almost rivaling the color of the tomato.

Sai crosses his arms over his chest. "His eyes are ugly as yours, Hag. I don't see why you had to see it closely."

Naruto's blushing state disappeared and replaced by irritation. "What did you say, you bastard?!"

"Shut up, Sai. Don't insult his eyes."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Now, you're defending the dobe. Tsk."

Her anger flared. "What the hell is wrong with you, Uchiha? You're like PMS-ing with that mood swings of yours."

"Hn.".

"That's it. I'm done with your shit. I'm going home and don't talk to me unless you have something important to say to me. Good bye!" she stomped away.

Kakashi sighs. "Way to go, Sasuke. You just had to let your emotions take over. I always thought Sakura's the emotional one, guess I was wrong."

"...Hn."

...

The next day, Sakura found a package in her doorstep filled with boxes of pockeys and her favorite tea.

There was also a single note written on top.

**_"Sorry." - Sasuke_**

* * *

**Fanboy/Fangirl (Sakura ft. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara)**

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

"Why are you crying... Hidan?"

"N-None of your... _sniff_... business, pink... _sniff_... bitch."

"Jeez, I was just asking nicely. Well, I apologize for disturbing your crying fest, asshole."

"W-What? Fuck! No, wait! Oi, bitch, I was joking! Come back!"

"Screw off, jackass!"

"I will tell you the reason now, pinky. It was because I was reading that good for nothing, stupid book of yours!"

"What book? You mean the..."

"..."

"I didn't peg you for that type of person to read such book. Can't believe you read _The Fault in Our stars_. Did you finish it?"

* * *

**Guitar (Sakura ft. Everyone)**

"Where are you going?" Tenten asks the Yamanaka heiress as she got up from her seat and was about to walk out of the living room.

Ino turns around and winks at the brunette before smirking at the rosette. "It's jamming time and there's no way I would let this opportunity go."

Everyone is confused except for Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura (who groans).

"Hehehe... goodluck, Sakura," Temari grins widely at her.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen," she grumbles. "I shouldn't have agreed to this," she leans her back at Kisame's legs. She adjusts her position and lays down her head in his thigh. Seconds later, she could feel Sasori's fingers running through her hair.

"What's going on?" Naruto voices out his quesion.

Tenten snorted. "Ino's going to bring out the guitar."

"She could play?" Sai tilts his head.

Hinata shakes her head. "Tenten meant that —"

"I found it!" Ino's loud voice cuts off the Hyūga heiress' sentence. She emerges in the living room, carrying a blue colored guitar with silver linings. What surprised them more was the gold-colored engraved name on the instrument.

Sakura.

It was their pink haired friend's name.

"Sugoi ne!" Naruto bounces toward Ino's. "This belongs to you, Sakura-chan? Didn't know you could play!"

Sakura rolls over, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. However, a certain red headed puppet master rolls her back in her previous position. She glares at him and he smirks.

Ino's eyes are sparkling. "Sakura~"

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't want to."

"That's unfair. You haven't been playing since you stopped crushing on Kazekage-sama!"

...

"Ino! What the fuck?!"

"What the hell, Sakura-chan, un? You had a crush on that red haired Sasori-danna-look-alike, un!"

"Hn. What's the meaning of this, Sakura?" Cue Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"No, wait! I can explain, Itachi!"

"Then, explain to us why we should not hunt down that red headed brat?" Kisame said with a frown.

"Do not keep us waiting, Doll."

"Bitch, I thought you only fucking loved us?!"

Sakura could only think of one solution to this problem and that is to...

... RUN!

* * *

**Hotsprings (Sakura and Sasuke ft. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji)**

Sakura was finally given a day off. After a lot of begging and complaining (actually, Ino was the one who begged), Tsunade finally agreed to give the pink haired medic a one-day break. And so, the blonde haired heiress has dragged off her best friends to the hotsprings but instead of going to the women's side, they went to the mixed bath much to Sakura's chagrin, Tenten's annoyance, and Hinata's embarrassment. Ino, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying what she has done.

So, here they are now, sitting down, their cleavage only showing from the surface of the water.

Sakura had her arms covering her front while muttering curses under breath because sitting across from her position was a smirking, perverted Uchiha.

Hinata was hiding behind Tenten as the brunette couldn't help but blush when she noticed Neji lingering his gaze at her for a while now and Naruto whose face was covered with red and his nose was actually bleeding.

As for Ino...

She is definitely not happy.

Shikamaru was ignoring her, in favor of sleeping soundlessly in his place. It looks like he fell asleep while relaxing.

Sakura scoots away from her place when a certain raven haired hottie decided that watching her from afar isn't going to satisfy his growing need to come closer to her. His smirk doesn't fall off from his face and it only grows when she moved away.

"Why so far away, Sakura?"

"..."

"Come here. I don't bite... that hard."

She glares at him but otherwise doesn't say anything. She is a bit surprised that he was teasing her but she didn't dwell on that matter because she was more focused on the fact that Sasuke — a cold human being with no testosterones and emotions — was eyeing her like... like... like she is some sort of tomato!

Her attention is torn away from him when Ino suddenly yelled at Shikamaru, something about not noticing her and what-not and ended up getting his famous word, troublesome. She screeches at him, huffs, before pulling out of the hotspring.

"Wait, Ino - Waah!" she shrieks when arms start to snake around her tiny waist.

"Don't turn your attention away from me, Sakura," the younger Uchiha purrs.

She freezes.

* * *

**Injured and Poisoned (Sakura ft. Team Seven, Tsunade, and Shizune)**

"Bā-chan, we're back — Oomph!" Naruto was quickly shoved away by Shizune who was in a hurry to enter inside and to even apologize to the blonde haired demon container.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is heavily injured and —"

"What?!" Both the Hokage and the recently arrived Team Seven exclaimed.

Naruto and Sasuke were on to her immediately, demanding what happened to their precious Sakura who went on a solo mission so she wasn't included on their mission. Kakashi grabs the back of their shirt and drags them away from the overwhelmed Shizune.

"Boys, behave yourself."

"But Sakura-chan was injured, we needed to know what happened to her!" Naruto protested.

"Shizune, tell me details of Sakura's injuries," Tsunade commanded as she fastened her pace in walking out of her office and towards the hospital building. Team Seven was quick in following after her.

"She had bruises and cuts all over her body, her right ankle was sprained, there was also a large slash on her upper right chest down to her left hip, and also she is poisoned. We haven't identified yet what kind of poison it was but it must a highly dangerous poison because Sakura was screaming whenever we tried to take out the poisons from her body," Shizune explains with her worried tone.

"What?! I need to see her if she's pain!"

"No!" Tsunade yells. "We can't have you distracting my medics in healing Sakura! Your team needs to be outside. Am I understood?!"

"But Bā-chan —"

"No but's!"

With that said, the Hokage pushes the double doors of the hospital building and starts commanding the available medics to go immediately to Sakura's room. Team 7 immediately followed, not wanting to be left behind, even though the Hokage specifically said that they couldn't enter inside their injured friend/teammate/lover.

"What really happened to her?" Sasuke demands.

"She got ambushed by rogue ninjas. We didn't have the exact details yet, but we would get it soon once Sakura is fully recovered," Shizune replied.

"Damn it! I knew we should have accompanied her!" Naruto growls lowly.

"Naruto," Kakashi gave him a look.

They reach the door where the rosette was in. They can hear a lot of shouting and screaming inside. Tsunade slams the door opened, to see the medics holding down Sakura's flailing arms and legs down while attempting to calm her. But what's more unexpected was the purple-colored vein like markings spreading through her left thigh and to her abdomen.

"Fuck!" Tsunade cursed and quickly ran towards them, gathering up her chakra and pumping it to Sakura's body. Instantly, she started screaming.

Naruto wanted to dart inside the room and stop the Slug Sannin; however, he knew that in order to save Sakura, she needed to endure it. Plus, Kakashi was holding him and Sasuke in their head to keep them from barging inside.

...

After a long wait, medics come out of the room then follow by Tsunade and Shizune. The three men surrounded her in an instant. "How is she?!" they demanded.

"She is stable," the blonde, low pig-tailed responds.

"Can we see her?" Naruto asks, eagerly.

Shizune nods.

Without wasting any more time, they let themselves in. Sakura was resting and her injuries are indeed all healed. Sasuke walks closer to her bed, settling himself down on a spare chair and just stares at her. Kakashi places himself beside the last Uchiha while Naruto settles down on the other side of her bed.

As if sensing their presence, her eyes open slowly, startling them a little bit. "What..."

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" the blonde cried out in joy.

"What do you feel? Do you need some water, perhaps?" Kakashi was on his feet.

"Tell me what rogue ninjas that tried to kill you," Sasuke demanded, eyes blazing in fury. Unconsciously, his kekkei genkai flares to life and it spins dangerously.

She smiles then chuckles. She was so glad that her lovers visited her.

...

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

* * *

**Jealousy (Sakura ft. Akatsuki)**

If you asked Sakura which would she choose, Pockey or the Akatsuki. Of course, she would choose —

"Fuck, pink bitch! You would choose that stick over me? A man with gorgeous looks and body?!" he said, aghast.

"Yeah, un! How could you Sakura-chan!" Deidara cried.

"Hn. I'll destroy them."

"You idiots, you all knew that I could not live without my precious Pockey!" she growls. "And Itachi, if you tried to destroy my favorite snack, I will kill you!"

"Your _precious snack _is not even healthy," Sasori glowered. "And I think you're becoming too much obsessed with that unhealthy food. You should lay off for the time being."

"Hell no! I won't give up my Pockey!"

"Squirt, you're being unreasonable. Just hand over that food and everything will go fine."

"You have to go through me, Kisame!"

"Damn it, Sakura-chan! We're saving your ass, un! If Konan saw you eating her Pockey, she's going to kill you!"

"I already saw it, Deidara," another voice speaks from behind them.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Kissing Game**

_Tsu~_

Madara stares at Sakura, wide-eyes. He places a hand on his right cheek and continues to give her a disbelief expression. Did she — Did she really kiss him on the cheek?! What? What's happening? Is Sakura finally falling for his charms? Were his efforts in pursuing the pink haired apprentice of the fifth Hokage going to be rewarded by the Heaven?

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Do not mistake this as confessing to you," she grumbles. "Tsunade-sama gave me a task to do so."

At this point, he was not really listening to her because he was daydreaming of him and Sakura being together for eternity.

Seeing that the former Uchiha Clan Head was lost in his own thoughts, she took that as a cue to leave him alone. To be honest, she did not want to get molested by him again. As if the rest had not enough molesting spree on her.

She fishes out a small paper and checks Madara's name. _"I can't believe I lost to Tsunade-sama! She is supposed to be the Legendary Sucker! Ugh, I hate this. Shouldn't have make a bet with her."_

As she walks on the street without any plan on destination, she looks around, hoping to find the people in her list, so that she can be done with it. She trudges on the path until she sees Naruto and Sasuke heading in towards her direction or it is because they are heading in an opposite direction. Unfortunately for her, their names are on her list.

_"This is going to be so awkward." _

"Hey teme, it's Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waves his arm in mid-air and lets out his signature bright grin.

As they got nearer and nearer, Sakura is slowly dreading what she is supposed to do. This got to be her bad day. She can't exactly kiss the both of them without explaining to them her reason. _"I will just run away if I have to."_

"Ne, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, please don't ask me why I have to do this."

Before the two could even question her, she immediately kissed the both of them in their cheeks befofe teleporting away to hide her blushing face. She missed the fact that she left them both stunned and in a daze.

"Wha..."

"So this is the feeling when you got kissed by Sakura-chan..."

"H-Hn..."

"Did you stutter, teme?"

"No, dobe. You are probably imagining that."

"Oh my ghad! Your face is red! Hahahaha! Don't even deny it, teme!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

...

Meanwhile, Sakura was checking her list to see how many she had to kiss.

**• Madara ✔**

**• Naruto ✔**

**• Sasuke ✔**

**• Itachi**

**• Shisui**

**• Kiba**

**• Shino**

**• Neji**

"Why is name written in that list?" a monotone voice asks from above her.

"It means that I have to kiss you," she responds unconsciously.

There was a moment of silence.

...

She looks up so fast and she squeals in fright when she sees Itachi giving her an amused expression. She quickly stands up and moves away from the bark of the tree she was leaning on for a while. The Uchiha prodigy jumps down in ease and continues to stare at her, his eyes held a red glint in them.

"H-How long ha-have you been up there?"

"Not that long."

"..."

"So, what did you say about having to kiss me?"

"No, that's... er... um..." she stutters while blushing like a mess. How can she get out of this sticky situation?

"Are you falling for me, Sakura? Does the Cupid finally shoot your heart and it points at me?"

"No! What are you talking about?"

He moves closer to her. "Then, why would you kiss me?"

"It's because of the bet!" she said, truthfully. "I lost the bet with Tsunade-sama and she wanted me to kiss the people in this list she written."

His face fell. "So, it was not because you love me?"

"Sorry..." she murmurs.

He sighs. "It's alright even though it breaks my heart. I won't stop in pursuing after your heart." With that said, he kisses her forehead instead of the other way around.

Her heart starts beating faster as if threatening to get out of the ribcage.

_\- To be continued -_

* * *

**Mission: Make Sakura do it (Sakura ft. Team 7 and Team Hebi)**

"No," Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"Aww, why not, Sakura-chan?! You're the perfect choice!"

"No means no!"

"Sakura-chan, I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time! I won't stop begging until you agree!"

"Dickless, Ugly, what are you two arguing about?"

"Shut up, Sai!"

"Well, Sakura-chan here was being so stubborn! She didn't want to sing in front of the people!"

...

"Sakura... could sing?" a disbelief tone was heard from their perverted sensei.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"No, I couldn't!"

Cue raised eyebrows from Team Hebi mostly Sasuke's.

"I didn't know... you could sing, Sakura."

"Hmph. I bet she had an ugly voice."

"Don't be jealous, four-eyes."

"Can you shut up for once, you idiot?!"

"No, I can't sing, Sasuke. Naruto was just exaggerating."

"Lies! Ino told me you can!"

"She was lying! Don't believe her!"

"Why don't you demonstrate us your talent, Sakura?"

"Not you too, Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto's head bobs up and down frantically. Sakura whacks him in the head.

"Baka!"

"Itai! Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**New Year's Resolution for 2019**

**Naruto's New Year Resolution**

Hinata

2\. Hide from Neji and Hinata's father whenever trying to kiss Hinata

3\. Train even more

4\. Eat different kinds of ramen

5\. Bond with Team Seven

6\. Make Sasuke-teme my slave

.

**Sasuke's New Year Resolution**

1\. Marry Sakura

2\. Built the Uchiha Clan

3\. Kill Karin

4\. Kill Sakura's suitors

.

**Sai's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Ino

2\. Come up new nicknames for my teammates

3\. Read more books about socializing

.

**Sakura's New Year Resolution**

1\. Develop new medical techniques

2\. Avoid fanboys as much as possible

3\. Increase stamina

.

**Ino's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sai.

2\. Buy new dresses, make-up products, and accessories everyday

3\. Make sure to have more fanboys than Sakura

.

**Shikamaru's New Year Resolution**

1\. Marry Temari

2\. Find a new spot for cloud watching

3\. Sleep all the time

4\. Ignore troublesome people

.

**Chōji's New Year Resolution**

1\. Beat Hinata in an eating ramen contest

2\. Eat more barbecues

.

**Kiba's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sakura

2\. Get Akamaru his love partner

3\. Get stronger

4\. Bond with Team Eight

.

**Shino's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sakura

2\. Get more bugs

.

**Hinata's New Year Resolution**

1\. Marry Naruto-kun

2\. Get stronger

3\. Do not stutter.

4\. Stop Neji-nii-san and Otō-sama from killing Naruto-kun

.

**Neji's New Year Resolution**

1\. Kill Naruto

2\. Do not leave Hinata unsupervised

3\. Confess to Tenten

4\. Always beat Lee

.

**Lee's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sakura

2\. Try to beat Neji

3\. Help teammates to confess with each other

4\. Try Gai-sensei's new training regime

.

**Kankurō's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sakura

2\. Create more puppets

3\. Annoy Temari

.

**Gaara's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Sakura

2\. Marry Sakura

3\. Kill Sakura's fanboys

4\. Be a more reliable Kazekage

.

**Pein's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess to Konan

2\. Marry Konan

3\. Take out my anger on Hidan when I'm pissed

4\. Make a plan to be a god

5\. Kidnap the apprentice of the fifth Hokage for her medical skills

.

**Konan's New Year Resolution**

1\. Confess my feelings to Pein

2\. Make more origamis 

3\. Make sure to look more badass

4\. Befriend Sakura when she arrives here

5\. Buy a new polish for all of the members

.

**Hidan's New Year Resolution**

1\. Make the pink haired bitch fall for me

2\. Kill her fanboys and sacrifice them to Jashin-sama

3\. Steal Kakuzu-fucker's money

4\. Dye the pansy blonde's hair to black

5\. Hide Fishface's stack of sake in Tobi's room

6\. Labeled Puppet boy's toys as dolls

7\. Blame the Kid-man when Kisame finds out about his sake

8\. Stay away from the Cannibal's garden

.

**Itachi's New Year Resolution**

1\. Make Sakura mine

2\. Flaunt my victory over her jealous fanboys

3\. Have at least 15 kids

4\. Hide dangos in my closet so Tobi can't eat them

5\. Continue to evoke my foolish brother's hatred

.

**Kisame's New Year Resolution**

1\. Help Pinky get away from her possessive wolves

2\. Kill the person who dares to take my precious sake

3\. Stop Itachi from getting cavities

.

**Kakuzu's New Year Resolution**

1\. Kill Hidan

2\. Make more money.

3\. Kill those who dared to take my money.

4\. Sell Itachi's pictures from his fangirls

5\. Sell Sakura's pictures from his fanboys

.

**Zetsu's New Year Resolution**

1\. Protect _pink haired kitten _from those _undeserving bastards_

2\. Plant more flowers

_3\. Plant more poisonous flowers_

_._

**Deidara's New Year Resolution**

1\. Steal Sakura-chan right from under their noses

2\. Create new explosions

3\. Beat Sasori-danna

4\. Kill Tobi for annoying him

.

**Sasori's New Year Resolution**

1\. Lock my Sakura in my room

2\. Make love to her

3\. Have 10 kids

4\. Beat Deidara when it comes to art

* * *

**Obsessed (Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi ft. Naruto)**

"This is stupid and ridiculous! Why are you two doing this to me?!" she growls at the two dark figures in front of her and attempts to break away from the chakra-draining chains.

"I can't stand seeing you that happy with that dobe, Sakura," Sasuke says with an envious look on his face. "I do not want you to be with him!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! You're the one who kept on pushing me away and insisting that you loved Karin already and that you would marry her. Now, you're telling me that you didn't want me to be with Naruto! He's my husband, Sasuke! Take me back to him!"

"No," the older of the two says in a firm tone. "We won't let you."

Sasuke was quick to nod in agreement.

"I think you two need to go to a mental hospital," she glares. "This is kidnapping and once Naruto finds out about me missing —"

"He won't find you," Sasuke hissed. "He will _never _find you in here."

"We've staged everything," Itachi said with a smug smile.

Her eyes dilated. "W-What do you mean? What did you do?"

"We devised a plan before we've done this," Sasuke said before coming closer to her and crouching down in her level. "We made sure that no one would attempt to find you."

"W-What?"

"Our sweet Sakura, we are an Uchiha. You don't expect us to not have a plan, do you?" Itachi grins maliciously. "We've staged that you defected."

"W-What ...? WHAT?! How could you! How dare you!"

"You're ours now, Sakura, and there's nothing you can do about it. Tomorrow, we will have our matrimony so all three of us will be united as one."

"Fuck you, Sasuke! I won't marry the two of you! Bring me back to Naruto! Damn it!"

She receives a slap from her left cheek.

"I don't want to hear from that precious, little mouth of yours the name of that dobe!" Sasuke growls. "Am I understood?!"

She does not respond, too shocked, which makes him the more irritated because he thought she was rebelling against him. So, he yanks a handful of pink locks, ignoring the painful yelp that escapes from her. He pulls her hair harder and she desperately tries to get away. He tugs on it harder.

"Stop!"

"Look, Sakura, if you want your life to be easier, you will do what we say. No complaining or whatsoever. I need you to understand that the only way for you to be free is that you will surrender your heart to us. So, stop think about that dobe, _**understand**_?!"

"Do you honestly think I will follow you? Burn in hell!"

Another slap.

"You don't speak to your lover like that!"

"You're insane, you bastard! Go the fuck away from me! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Both of their eyes widened and next thing Sakura knew, she was being held in the throat by Uchiha Itachi. Instinctively, she tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge and he only tightened his hold on her. She desperately gasps for air.

_**"If we can't have you, the no one can," **_Sasuke murmurs darkly.

_**"Or we could just make you loved us back," **_Itachi smirked evilly, his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning.

* * *

**Possessive (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ft. Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai)**

Naruto doesn't know whether to kill that— that **_man _**or toss him out of the village. From beside him, a certain raven haired Uchiha is seething in absolute anger and irritation and beside him is the former ROOT member, Sai, frowning deeply at the sight of an... ugly picture before him.

Not far away from them, the other teams were having the same dilemma. They didn't know what to do except kill that **_disgusting vermin and kept him away from their female teammate. _**

Shino's face was, of course, hidden as usual but you should be grateful because you definitely don't want to see the kind of expression he had as he watched his female teammate snuggled closer to that vermin in her sleep. Kiba was faring no better beside and Akamaru was tempted to bite that man multiple times until he died.

Shikamaru was expressing his displeasure and irritation too much that he didn't notice that he was unconsciously controlling his shadow to capture the man while Chōji was thinking of crushing him with his large body.

Lee couldn't take it anymore and he ran towards the man who was enjoying his sleep too much with the girls. He grabs the man by his collar, startling him awake along with the girls, and promptly launches him out of the opened window.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata fully noticed the state they were in and how angry their teammates were. Apparently, their attire composed short skirts and crop tops, and also because they got drunk, they didn't notice that someone has joined them in their passed out figures in the couch when they managed to get home. Heck, they didn't know that a random guy followed them home!

Now, they were in so much trouble.

"Come on, Tenten," the Byakugan-wielder grabs the brunette's right wrist tightly with his own. "Let's get you home."

"You have a lot explaining to do, Tenten," and for once, Lee sounds so terrifying.

The female member of Team Gai gulped as she let them lead her out of the house.

Sakura felt like crying when she saw the anger in her best friends/lovers' eyes. They are extremely disappointed.

"You won't be sleeping all day, Sakura," Sasuke gruffed. "Naruto, Sai, take her and let's get out of here."

Without any protesting, the two grab her and walk out.

Kiba and Shino wordlessly take Hinata with her.

Shikamaru and Chōji stared down at Ino who was desperately wishing inside her mind that something or someone should interrupt this awkward situation.

* * *

**Slumber Party (Sakura ft. Team Seven including Sai)**

Sakura sighs as she trudges toward the path where Naruto's apartment is located. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier and was carrying a small bag with her. Naruto told everyone in Team 7 to not be late in coming to his apartment but unfortunately, she got held up in the hospital and she got out quite late, but not that late. She figured that she would just shower in Naruto's apartment.

So, you guys are probably wondering why they have to go to Naruto's apartment. Apparently, the self-proclaimed future Hokage decided that they would have a slumber party. Of course, the introverted, stick-in-the-ass Kakashi and Sasuke declined and surprisingly or unsuprisingly, Sakura also refused to go, and Sai, being him, couldn't understand what the meaning of slumber party and decided to not say anything. However, Naruto is known for his stubborn streak and so he launched a full-blown complaints and whines until they relented but not before getting a dark looks from Sasuke and Kakashi, an exasperated sigh from Sakura, and confused expression from Sai.

As she finally saw the knucklehead's apartment, she decided to take her chances despite the low chakra level she had and jumped to the third floor, managing to land herself safely on the floor but she panted.

They must have sensed her chakra because all four of them swung the door open, greeting her at once.

"Sakura-chan! You're so late!" the blonde cried.

She groans. "Give me a break, Naruto. I was needed in the hospital."

Sasuke examines from her head down to her feet. "You look terrible."

She rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

"Get inside, Ugly, and wash up. If anyone sees you, they might mistake you as a monster lurking around," Sai bluntly said.

She gives him a glare. "If I wasn't so low in chakra, I would have sent you through the wall."

"Mah, mah, let's not fight. Come here, Sakura," Kakashi ushers her inside as the rest of the boys follow after them into the living room.

Sakura goes straight to the jinchūriki's room instead of sitting down on the couch and resting. Naruto knows what she was going to do so he didn't say anything, however, since Kakashi wasn't always around her often and Sasuke who was before a missing nin, were confused why she headed towards his room.

"Why did she go to your room, Naruto?" the silver haired jōnin asks, curiously.

"Hn," the raven head nodded in agreement.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura came out, carrying a black shirt and red shorts with her. Without looking towards them, she said. "Naruto, I am borrowing your clothes. Thanks." then, she heads off to the bathroom.

"Yeah, just use them whenever you want, Sakura-chan," he said while grinning from ear to ear and staring at the stunned duo.

Though, he was going to regret teasing them because Kakashi and Sasuke were already plotting his death inside their minds.

* * *

**Unbeatable Mind ( Sakura ft. Konoha )**

"Bā-chan! Please help Sakura-chan!" Naruto bursts inside her office carrying a trembling and worn out rosette in his arms. Not too far from behind him were the rest of the Konoha 13 (since Sai is considered as one of them now).

Shizune gasps at the sight of the ugly mark in Sakura's left side of her neck. "What happened?!"

"Naruto, explain to me what the hell happened to my apprentice!" Tsunade commanded as she examined the black seal that was evaporating with dark and purplish aura. It was almost the same as Sasuke's curse mark, but the seal was different.

"S-Sakura-chan g-got bit by the enemy," Hinata decided to speak up since Naruto was still trembling at what happened earlier. The event was all too fast for them to react immediately. And no, it was not Orochimaru who did it, it was someone else. Someone who was more dangerous if he/she could pass easily through Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's insects, and Akamaru's sensitive nose and hearing. Oh and also Naruto's and Sasuke's defenses.

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me? Come on, don't close your eyes, alright? Don't worry, you're —" the blonde Hokage was cut off by Sakura's screaming. Then, all of a sudden she grabs Tsunade by her throat and starts to choke her by pressing tightly to her wind pipes. The fifth Hokage let out a choking sound.

"Forehead, enough! That's not you!" Ino yells while attempting to pry her best friend's hands away from their Hokage.

"Shadow Possession Technique!" Shikamaru zeroes on his shadow to the pinkette, but unfortunately she moves away by letting go of Tsunade and back-flipping into another area. This time, everyone gets a full view of her. There was a dark aura surrounding her whole body making her look more intimidating and menacing. She snarls at them and rains down several senbons at them; however they are all deflected by a silver haired man who appeared out of nowhere.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan is out of her mind!"

"Do not worry, Naruto. I will handle her myself, just go and help Hokage-sama out of here," he stated, seriously.

"But —"

"I can handle this, Naruto. You're still injured —" he dodges a swift kick from Sakura and punches her, but she avoids it and tries to jab her elbow in his abdomen, but he disappears and reappears behind her. She ducks down, narrowingly dodging his quick swipe, and cartwheels over to another side of the room.

"If this is about the seal that is planted in her neck, then Jiraiya-sama might help her," Shizune spoke up. "Someone who's very fast should go and find him."

"I will find Jiraiya-sama," Neji immediately said. "Even though I was not close to Sakura like the girls or Team 7, I became friends with her and she healed me countless of times. I will do anything to save her at this point." With that said, he vanished.

"Sakura, listen to me!" Sasuke snaps and dodges one of her chakra-filled punches. "This is not you. Snap out of it!" He was getting worried at her state. What if she could not fight off the darkness that threatened to swallow her? No!

He shakes his head. She can do this. She can overcome this problem and he will help her no matter what.

_**"Die."**_

...

_Who knew she would be the reason of Konoha's ultimate downfall. _

* * *

**Vacation Day ( Sakura ft. Konoha 12 )**

Sakura stretches her limbs then grins widely. Finally, they all received some well-deserved vacation in the hotsprings! What a fortunate event! And so, she and the girls were in the process of stripping off their garments so they could dip at the water. They are all so excited and to be honest, anyone will be so happy going to a hotsprings.

"Ah, finally, a well-deserved break~" Ino sighs happily while settling down on the water.

"It's great that all of us are together," Hinata adds.

"Yeah and it's totally a girls' hang out day," Tenten chuckles. "We can't stay with the boys all the time."

"Speaking of them, I wonder what they're doing," Sakura thinks out loud.

Ino snorts. "Shikamaru is probably being a lazy ass and Choji's somewhere in a restaurant, eating as usual."

"Akamaru's sick and Kiba's taking care of him while Shino is most likely with him," Hinata says.

"Akamaru is sick? Oh my, I hope he'll be okay soon," the pinkette said in a concern tone.

_Snorts_

Sakura immediately whips her head towards the direction of the sound. Her eyes sharpen and scan the surroundings thoroughly. Nothing is out of place.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tenten questions.

"I think I heard something," she states while still eyeing the place.

"It must be some kids outside fooling around," Ino says.

"I guess so, but it won't hurt to check right?" Sakura grabs her towel, stands up and wraps her towel in her body. She heads over to the door and opens it. No one was there.

"Well? Did you find someone?" Ino asks.

"Hm... you're right, maybe it's my imagination," Sakura shrugs and she's about to head inside when she hears rustling from above her. She looks up and almost shriek.

There, she saw her teammates and the other guys hanging on the ceiling like a bats. Her face reddens in anger and embarrassment. "What the actual fuck, Naruto, Sasuke?! And you guys too! You're all a bunch of perverts!"

"No, wait! I can explain Sakura — Waaaaah!" they fell from above, making the other girls gasp at seeing them. Sakura had punched the wall with her chakra-filled fist.

"Kyaaaaah! What the fuck, Shikamaru?! Chōji?!" Ino yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

Hinata had fainted and Tenten was the one who was nursing her.

Sakura cracks her knuckles. "Which one of you decided on this?" she hisses.

They stay quiet.

"No one's going to speak? Fine. I'll tell Tsunade-sama about —"

"No, wait! It's all Naruto's fault!" Kiba blurted out in panic. "It's all his idea!"

"Should have known," she narrowed her eyes at the cowering jinchūriki. "Then, why did the three of you join him? I expected a lot from all three of you," she stares at the Hyūga prodigy, Nara heir, and the last Uchiha.

"Hn/Troublesome."

A tick mark appears on the side of her head and she sends all of them flying through the Hokage monument.

"Cha! Die you perverted bastards!"

* * *

**Yawning (Sakura ft. Ino, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, and Hanabi)**

Sakura can feel her eyes threatening to close itself while her best friend/rival, Yamanaka Ino, drones on and on about her lovely date with Chōji yesterday. The rosette had only taken a rest from 3 A.M. - 6 A.M. before waking up completely and going to the bathroom to wash herself up. Through out the way, her body feels heavy and she is slower than normal. Seeing that her apprentice wasn't taking enough sleep, Tsunade ordered her to go home straight away. She quickly complied, but then Ino saw her on the way of the hospital building and decided that it was a good time to be a chatterbox.

So, here she was, struggling to stay awake in her seat on her friend's couch. Her head keeps on falling off to the side, in which she tries to move it upwards. Soon enough, her head hit the arm rest of the couch and fell asleep. Ino looks beside her, frowns but then sighs. She knew that her best friend was always tired and so, she would let her sleep longer.

She stands up from her sitting position and adjusts Sakura's position so that she can be more comfortable. Then, she grabs a small pillow and a thick blanket from her closet and places them on their respective spots. Sakura let out a sigh of contentment.

"Did Sakura not get enough sleep again?" a deep and husky voice asks from the doorway.

The platinum blonde haired female turns around and greets her father. "Welcome back, Otō-san. How's work?"

"Still the usual. So, have she eaten anything yet?"

"She ate like three or four cookies but that's it."

"She should take care of her own health. She might get sick if she continued this routine."

"I'll scold when she's more alert, Otō-san."

...

Three males watch her as she tries to stay awake by blinking her eyes multiple times and rubbing them. Her half-eaten dango was still in her mouth, waiting to be chewed off; however her eyelids closed off and her head fell foward.

Shisui catches her forehead before she hits the coffee table. "She's done it again," he shakes his head. "How long do you guys think she will continued to destroy her own body?"

"Just bring her to the guest room," Itachi orders. "She needs to rest more. Sasuke, I want you to go to Hokage-sama and inform her that Sakura needs a day-off. She can't just keep on healing people without having a proper rest."

"I already sent a clone to the tower," he replies.

Shisui flickers away after carrying Sakura bridal-style all the way to the guest room. Fugaku notices his nephew and shakes his head.

"Why can't they just make that room hers?"

...

"Um...Sakura..." Hinata blushes profusely at the coral head female leaning her head on her shoulder. The both of them were in the heiress' bedroom where Sakura was supposed to supervise Hinata in healing a bird's dislocated bones; however, Sakura fell asleep before she could say her opinion about her friend's chakra control.

There was a knock on her door before it opened and revealed her younger sister, Hanabi, who was deeply fond of the pink haired medic. "What happened, nee-chan?"

"I-I d-don't know... s-she j-just fell asleep," the heiress replied.

"Let's place her in the guest room where she can rest comfortably," Hanabi suggested.

"N-No wait... le-let's place her near Neji-nii-san's room," Hinata grins.

"Oooh~ I like how conniving and sly you are, nee-chan."


End file.
